Machinesmith (Marvel)
Samuel "Starr" Saxon, also known as the Machinesmith, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" as the second-in-command of the Transhumanist Movement and its leading roboticist. Story From a young age, Saxon had always had a talent for engineering and tinkering with robotics, ever since he found an abandoned prototype android built by an unknown scientist. His theories on how to use cybernetics to enhance human potential got him fired from various pharmaceutical companies, which attracted the attention of Mister Sinister, who took the disgraced engineer under his wing and taught him everything he knew about evolution and bio-engineering to better serve the cause of the Transhumanists. In the modern era, Essex was alerted to the return of Apocalypse and his Inhuman partner Alveus Hive, taking the opportunity to ally the organization with his dark overlords to begin work on creating the Alpha Primitive hordes that would overrun Midgard once the Avengers were taken out of the picture, much to the reservations of Saxon, who felt the experimenting was a bit too difficult even for him and that the results were less than satisfactory. Saxon was eventually saved by the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and reached a new deal where he was cleared of all charges, but with the condition that all of his research were submitted to approval and oversight. Unfortunately, Saxon's greed for knowledge led him to make a deal with his old boss from prison, who further corrupted his morals by handing him the eldritch Darkhold Tome of Prophecy that he had swiped from Eli Morrow during the battle against Roarke. Using the book's power and the abandoned Life-Model-Decoy project, Saxon transferred his conscious mind into an android body, then duplicated the process to resurrect the legendary HYDRA agent Agnes Kitsworth as a pawn in Mr. Sinister's plan to control SHIELD from within. However, Agnes, renaming herself Ophelia to distance herself from her old self, soon regained her memories and became uncontrollable, hijacking the Transhumanist-Watchdog Alliance's plan to revive HYDRA using the Darkhold's reality-warping abilities combined with the Datascape, with herself in control due to her pride and arrogance. Saxon was thus punished for his hubris when his android and human bodies were all destroyed, and his intelligence locked inside a computer mainframe, watching helplessly as Ophelia twisted his ideals to begin a cruel, unopposed reign over her small corner of the galaxy. Realizing what folly he had made in allying himself with Mr. Sinister and Ophelia, not to mention allowing the Darkhold Tome to string him along by playing to his ego, Saxon eventually broke free of his prison and took over a spare android chassis to stop the Viper's henchmen and allow for his friends to escape the false dimension, knowing that it was the best he could do to make up for his actions and their consequences. When Ophelia transformed into a Darkheart-Inhuman hybrid and began tearing apart reality with the Darkhold's power to hunt down the defiant heroes and to punish her subordinates for their failure, Saxon willingly accepted his fate, and had both his carcass and consciousness exterminated with a single wave of Ophelia's cosmic power. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Machines Category:HYDRA Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Inventors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Knights of the Framework